leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nomel Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Nomel Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region. Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Toughness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Toughness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. |nameor= |grow3=24 |grow4=24 |scoop1=2 |stick1=2 |scoop2=1 |stick2=1 |scoop3=3 |stick3=3 |basis=Lemon |type=Dragon |power= |sour=+1 |spicy=+1 |bitter=-2 |spicytag=yes |sourtag=yes |sour4=20 |spicy4=10 }} A Nomel Berry (Japanese: ノメルのみ Nomel Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations . | RSE2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | DPPt1=Sometimes found in Amity Square by a partner Pokémon. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by a man in Amity Square . | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Yellow Shard. | Walk1=Rarely found in after 2500+ steps. | DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Nomel Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Nomel tree will yield 2-4 Berries. Generation IV A Nomel Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Nomel tree will yield 2-10 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 300 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Nomel Berry can produce a level 11 (probably higher) Spicy-Sour Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime The Nomel Berry had a minor appearance in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. Slices of it were handed out as free samples. liked it, but was overwhelmed by its sourness. A Nomel Berry plant appeared in PK23. showed , Pikachu, and the plant in their search for a Rinka Berry, certain that it was a Rinka plant. When they told Oshawott it was the wrong plant, Oshawott stubbornly ate a Nomel Berry, only to find it was too sour. and , who were following Meloetta, found the Berries and decided to eat them, only to be overwhelmed by its sourness. Nomel Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Nomel Berries appeared in The Ol' Raise and Switch!, as a part of a meal gave to Pikachu. A Nomel Berry appeared in SM064, at the nest of a group of wild . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Nomel Berry appeared in Chancing Upon Chingling, being one of the Berries that and used to slip a at the Team Galactic HQ so that Diamond could take his clothes and disguise himself as a Grunt. A Nomel Berry appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. Names Category:Pokéblock Berries de:Tronzibeere es:Baya Monli fr:Baie Tronci it:Baccalemon ja:ノメルのみ zh:檬柠果（道具）